


The Couch Proposal

by elliemoran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie hadn't really planned to propose. He'd maybe spent a lot of time thinking about it, but it wasn't really time yet. And there was no way Sasha would actually say yes anyway. </p><p>Absolutely no way. Definitely not. </p><p>Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So I was busy happily writing something completely not this and then somehow I needed to write this? And I have no self control so here we are. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry for typos/grammar, I'm super sleepy right now so I'm gonna blame any on that :))

“Let’s get married.”

Sasha choked on a forkful of ice cream. Her coughing dislodged the cat draped across her legs, who leapt to the ground in disgust as Sasha used one of the feet she’d propped up on Connie's lap to poke at his stomach. “Where’d that come from?”

Doing his very best to look calm, relaxed, and not as if he wanted to bolt off the couch and pretend he hadn’t said anything, Connie kept his eyes fixed on the TV screen and hoped Sasha couldn’t hear the nerves in his not-completely-steady voice. “I just think it’ll be fun.”

She said nothing for a long, long minute. “Is this because I keep stealing your pop tarts?”

“What? No! What could that possibly-” Connie sat up straight, head swinging round. His words trailed off at the expression on her face.  

She was grinning at him as she stuck her fork back into the carton, obviously enjoying his reaction almost as much as the new scoop of ice cream she stuffed into her mouth.

Connie huffed out a breath. “I knew that was you.”

Her eyebrows arched up. “Really? Because I’m pretty sure you believed me when I told you it was Eren.” The words were a little garbled, but Connie was too used to deciphering Sasha with her mouth full to have any trouble getting her meaning. 

“I was just playing along.”

“Uh-huh.” She licked at her fork. “It’s kind of a big deal though, isn’t it? Getting married.”

“Yeah.” Connie wasn’t entirely sure he was glad she hadn’t let the topic drop. “But I think it would work. You and me, I mean.” He wished he was still looking at the television, not directly at her, but he couldn’t look away now. That’d be too obvious. 

She tapped the fork against the cardboard rim of the carton as she studied him. “There’s sex too. Or are we not talking that type of marriage?”

“We could maybe do the sex thing too. If- if you want.” Heat spread upwards from Connie’s neck to the top of his head. He hoped his face hadn’t gone as bright red as he knew it had. “I could see that being... I could see that working for us.”

“How do you know? We haven’t even kissed yet.”

“No, but-” Connie bit his lip. This wasn’t the direction thought the conversation would take. But then he hadn’t really planned this out much at all, beyond being mostly certain she’d take it all as a joke. Or maybe tell him to get out and never talk to her again. So this was definitely better than either of those two possibilities.

Still, he knew his was his last chance to turn back, play it all off as nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Connie nudged Sasha’s feet off his lap. As he stood and took the two steps to stand in front of her end of the couch, he desperately hoped he wasn’t about to mess everything up.

Her eyes stayed firmly on his face, watching him curiously as he leaned in, resting one hand on the sofa arm behind her back, the other awkwardly useless at his side. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl - either that or he’d kept his face hovering two inches in front of hers for a good thirty seconds.

When she blinked, and he realized he really had been hunched over in front of her, completely motionless, Connie lost his nerve. He pecked his lips lightly against her cheek.  

She lifted a hand to the spot he’d touched, raising an eyebrow at him. “That’s a grandma kiss. That’s not a married people having sex kiss.”

Connie hurriedly pulled away and dropped back down onto his side of the sofa. “Never mind.” He stared at the TV. Some couple was walking hand-in-hand down a sunny beach, in what he was pretty sure was a commercial for cough medicine.“I was just kidding.”

He heard a sigh, and then Sasha was moving. Ice cream container still in hand, she shifted until she was kneeling on the couch directly beside him. Her free hand braced against his shoulder as she ducked down, and then her mouth slanted over his. This one was definitely heading towards being a proper kiss. Connie slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, not even realizing his arms had slipped behind her neck until he felt her whole weight settle against him.

She tasted like peppermint and chocolate.

When she pulled away, eyelids drooping low over her eyes, his breathing wasn’t entirely steady. But then, neither was hers.

She nodded, firmly. “Let’s do it.”

“Huh?”

“Get married.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not.” She smiled at him, her eyes bright. “Unless you really were just kidding?”

Connie shook his head, very, very firmly.

He couldn’t help but jump as the front door opened. Sasha seemed unconcerned, turning back to her ice cream as she settled more comfortably on Connie’s lap.

Armin walked in, his brow lifting in obvious surprise as he spotted them, but he said nothing. He was toeing off his shoes when Eren stepped in behind him.

“Hey guys.” Connie would never have expected his other housemate to keep silent, but he didn’t predict Eren’s next words at all. Eren glanced over at the two of them, and then sighed. “Sasha, can’t you just clean a stupid spoon? We’re nearly out of forks now too.”

She shrugged. “The sink was too full to clean anything.”

“Yeah, that’s because you-” Eren’s words cut off as Armin lightly elbowed him.

“Did something happen?” Armin’s eyes flickered between Sasha and Connie, .

There was nothing Connie could do to stop the smile that spread across his face. “We’re getting married.”

“Wait.” Eren blinked, finally seeming to register the position of the two on the couch. “What the hell?”

Armin elbowed Eren, not so lightly this time. “Congratulations.”

“Yeah, I meant that too.” Eren frowned as he rubbed at his side. “Were you guys even dating?”

Sasha rubbed at her nose. “Well, we weren’t _not_ dating.”

“Let’s go now.” Connie hadn’t even realized the words were going to come out of his mouth until he looked up and found everyone staring at him. He felt a laugh bubble up. He’d started this by blurting something out without thinking, he might as well keep going.

The room was silent, and then Sasha jumped up off his lap, grabbing Connie's hand and pulling him after her. “Good idea. Vegas is only three hours away. Lets go get married now.” She glanced at Connie’s housemates. “Wanna come?”

The two glanced at each other, and then Armin smiled. “Might as well.”

Eren started pulling on his coat back on. “I’ll call Mikasa. If we can talk her into driving we'll make it in two.”

They were nearly out the door when Sasha came to an abrupt halt. “Wait!”

Connie’s heart stopped.  

“We need to stop at the supermarket on the way.”

Connie started breathing again.

“Need to pick up food for the way. And a few cans of whipped cream.”

Quickly turning on his heel, Armin grabbed Eren’s arm and tugged him down the front path away from the house, and out of earshot.

“Why?”

Sasha pressed a quick kiss against Connie’s lips. She stood back and grinned at him. “For the wedding night, of course.”

“Oh. Right.” As Connie watched her walk away, he happily decided he had no idea what he’d gotten himself into, and he couldn't wait to find out. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afternoonteawithme on tumblr, if you want to come say hi :)


End file.
